


Huddle of blankets

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), gotg
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Rocket handles his growing animal instincts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle of blankets

“Wheres Rocket?” Gamora asked, looking at the sad sacks sitting at the table, there was Peter with his head laying on his arms on the table, and Groot, frowning and occasionally whimpering

Peter groaned, he hit his forehead on the table. “In his room” Peter used his hands to make a gesture, as if to suggest Rocket hiding away wasn't a surprise

Peter lifted himself up and leaned deep into the back of his chair, legs out stretched, his butt nearly off the seat he was slouching so much.

“He'll join us when he'd ready” Gamora insisted “We have a strategy to plan” Groot looked over to her with sad puppy eyes.

“I am Groot”

Even after being together for years their understanding of Groot was limited, not nearly as clear as Rocket's, but Groots tiny furry translator had taught them some of the subtle vocal ques hidden under the disguise of 'i am Groot'

“He's right, we need Rocket for this, he's our best strategists” Drax said bluntly, insulting both Gamora and Peter who thought their ideas were pretty damn great

“He doesn’t want to be disturbed right now” Gamora said “As an earthling Peter, you should know his choice to be secluded is not out of the ordinary in his condition”

“I never said we should bug him, can't guy have a bad day?” Peter frowned, rubbing the back of his head with his hands, messing up his hair

“At least try to show some patients” She suggested “It can't be easy for him, and becoming a manic depressive is going to make him feel guilty”Gamora said sternly, sick of being in a ship surrounded by babies

“Well being banned from my own room and excommunicated isn’t exactly a walk in the park for me either, Gamora” Peter groaned “I feel like I’ve got no involvement in this at all!”

“It's in his nature to nest alone. The holo-net said so. If you're correct about his species, all pregnant females kick their mates from their dens for the safety of the litter”

“I am Groot!”

“Rocket knows that too, His instincts are driving his actions. I am sure once he's given birth he'll be his old self again” Gamora explained

“I thought Rocket was coming around” Drax said in utter confusion. “He was out with us just yesterday”

“For about 30 seconds. They started kicking for the first time this morning and he freaked out, again!” Peter said “Just when he was getting comfortable with me again”

“He'll come around, now can we please get to the plan? The Dragatic armoury isn’t going to be open access” Gamora said, and with their break and enter expert out of the picture they really had to smash their heads together on this one.

“The door we will have the best luck accessing will be located here” Gamora marked a red dot where the door she described would be found “We will get there through the sewage pipe line leading into the place, only after Groo--”

“Do we have to go that way! Let's just blow down the front door!” Peter exclaimed

Gamora stared at him from under his eyelash's “and I suppose YOU are going to build us a bomb capable of blowing through multi coated, enforced tetreum, the strongest metal in the known galaxy?” She watched as he sunk down in defeat.

“It will be hard enough getting by the sensorie systems without Rocket disabling them for us” She said “So we need to get our hands a bit dirty”

“So Groot will tear the grating off, then Dax and I will cut a hole in the floor, we should come up in the basements janitors closet. Peter can kick the door out, then we will have a brief window to disable the cameras before being spotted”

“Cameras? We've never had to deal with those before”

“That's because Rocket took care of them, and none of us know how to break into high security software”

Peter groaned, laying his head on the table again, feeling responsible.

“There’s no reason to assume our hairy friend wont aid us from the safety of the ship” Drax suggested and Peter piped in “Were not involving him, as vital as he is I can't put that sort of stress on him, and hes not in the right mind frame to be reliable in any case” It hurt Peter to say it, but it was true.

“So it's settled? Now we just need to plan our tactics for moving the artillery” She looked to the three boys for assistance, seeing as the first half of the plan had come from herself.

“I am Groot”

“I agree with the tree” Drax said “Grab what we can and run”

“Guys, theft is my speciality” Peter gloated, puffing his chest “I know the quickest ways to move goods undetected”

“You say it like it's an art” Gamora teased

“Ohhh, but it could be” Peter snapped back

“Not the way ya do it” Rocket's familiar voice spoke, the team looked back at the small mammal in the door way, a little surprise to see him out of his room. He was wrapped up in a large blanket, which covered most of his body, only his snout poked out from a little opening.

“I...Am groot?”

“No, I'm not hungry” Rocket said soldomly to Groot “Peter, I need ta talk to ya” He turned around to leave “When yer done yer discussion Ill be in bed, knock first” he said before walking away.

The team looked confused by their friends sudden appearance and even quicker retreat. Rocket had once been around so often he was easily missed or over looked, he'd tinker on the couch or eat with them at the kitchen table, helping to come up with some of the best, air tight plans that went off without a hitch.

Now seeing him was such a unique occurrence it made them all stare and even worse, made them feel uneasy as they knew Rocket wouldn't be out of hiding unless he was desperate or in need of somthing.

The team was quiet until Rocket was long gone and out of ear shot.

“Peter, what was that about?” Gamora asked

“Beats me“ Peter turned his frame away from the door way, back to looking at the map and in the direction of the other three, who stared at him baffled.

“Peter, don't keep him waiting, he might change his mind about seeing you” Gamora suggested

“This jobs important, even Rocket realized that! Lets just get the planning over with Otherwise I'll feel rushed with him..” Peter said nervously, honestly too scared to talk to Rocket right now, they hadn't been on the best terms. He was a little worried Rocket might be putting a figurative bullet though their relationship.

“We'll buff out some ideas while you're gone” Gamora said “You should prioritize Rocket right now, our planning is not urgent”

Peter felt betrayed, getting thrown into the lions den like that “Thanks for the support guys” He remarked sarcastically, chugging down his unfinished coffee, feeling he would need this boast to get him by. He stood up and began to stride down to his former bedroom, now belonging to Rocket. His team watched on, Groots whimpers heard down the hall, envious and sad he hadn't been invited to see is dearly missed best friend.

Peter wished Groot would take his place, Groot was good at relaxing Rocket, the raccoon could get his anger out with the tree, maybe Groot would be able to talk Rocket out of this break up.. assuming that's what Rockets intentions were, but once Peter had the idea in his head it only made more and more sense.

Peter had gotten to Rockets room sooner then he hoped, after all it was a small ship, and the room was only a few steps away. He stood there stiff, it had been so long since he could walk by this door without hearing the rumbling growl from his mate inside. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, shaping up before he tapped the door lightly, He heard the rustling of sheets before Rocket's voice called from the other side “Come in Pete”

Peter slide open the door manually to avoide the sudden jolt of the automatic button. The room was poorly lite as a sheet hung from the ceiling to mask the light, the rest of the room was a mess of blankets, sheets, clothing, some he didn't even recognized, or knew belonged to Drax or Gamora. It looked like a padded cell from Peters perspective.

“Rocket.. you wanted to talk about?” Peter asked, deciding not to bring up the clutter of his room. He closed the door behind him. Staying by the door as he watched the lump of blankets on his the bed stir

“...Dont you think it's bout time we did?” Rockets muzzle poked out of the grey blanket Peter recognized from when Rocket came to retrieve him.

“I do.. just.. all of a sudden?” Peter shifted awkwardly “You've been keeping your distance for a while now. Why the change?” Peters eyes opened up for a second “You didn't have them already did you?!” for a split second Peter was sure that was the reason

“No” Rocket recognized his boyfriends distressed frown at hearing the awnser“...I wanted to say sorry” He admitted coming further from his 'nest', revealing his eyes, which were bright as ever, but looked full of guilt

“Why, you've done nothi--” Peter was cut off when Rocket shouted “You know why! I have been a real jerk. I've not been meanin ta push ya out..” his ears were flat “It's not fair fer me ta isolate you like I’ve been doin, these are yer kids too. An I know you humies like bein involved with all yer young, even before their really here” Rocket sighed, and sat up, the blanket that was draped over him fell down, only covering his lower half.

Peter eyed the top of Rockets belly that was poking out, he had gotten a lot bigger since Peter was last allowed to see him without being covered in some way. “Rocket, I don't hold it against you” He gave a sympathetic smile.

Rocket looked down, sulking lowly in a depressed manner “I know you've been annoyed at me.. I don't blame you, I'd be pretty pissy if ya stopped given me attention all of a sudden” He tried to smile, but only managed an unconvincing twitch of his lip. His breathing got shallow “Please don't break up with me! I swear I'll be better soon” Tears balled up in his eyes, he tried his best to fight them away, biting his lip and looking away from Peter.

“I'm not going to break up with you Rocket” Peter came forward to his mates aid “I don't want to leave you! I'm just upset from missing you!” He sat down on the bed beside Rocket “I want more of you, not less..”

“I'm glad. But I wouldn't be able ta blame you if you thought about doin it” He sniffled, wiping the falling tears onto his arm. Peter slowly brought his hand down onto Rocket's head, watching him go stiff and still like a scared animal in the muzzle of it's predator. “I wont hurt you” He retracted his hand

“I know you wont hurt me idiot” He eased up again “I know the way I've been actin is confusing” he looked around at the mess he'd made tearing apart fabrics and bedding, Peter would kill him when he saw what Rocket had done to the mattress.

“I've always had these.. inner fears? Pranoia's bout stupid shit. Like instincts that stayed with me from.. back when I wasn't done yet. They were so easy ta ignore before, they barely phased me” Rocket sighed and rubbed his head “Now It's like.. amplified ten times over. I'm terrified half ta death jus havin ya in here”  
“That bad huh?” Peter frowned, he hated being the cause of so much tension and stress.

“Just hearin you guys talking down the hall makes my skin crawl. I heard the toilet flush last night an I nearly jump out my skin. It's like I think everyone's my enemy” He sighed

“I'll let the others know to leave you alone” Peter said “We could put you up somewhere quiet? Buy a floor in a nice hotel..arrange food drop offs. It would be quiet”

“No! That's not what I want, I hate bein all alone.. Yer my family an I miss ya guys! No matter what I do I'm distressed, either I listen ta my instincts and hide in here alone, er I spend time with you guys, too afraid ta enjoy the company of my best friends. Truth is, I want ya all ta be involved in this”

Peter smiled at Rockets effort “What do you propose”

“Maybe.. jus brief sessions like this? The others guys can have em too, one at a time, think I’d high tail it if ya all came in at once” he admitted. “Never realized how intimidatin you guys were” He shook his head and chuckled

“You could beat us all up easily” Peter joked “I'm sure the guys would love to visit. See what you've been up to”

“They wont be impressed, I've lost a lotta motivation in my projects” He admitted shamefully “I've lost interest in my guns, I don't wanna build bombs er drive at suicidal speeds through an asteroid belt. Just not myself lately. I miss the other guy, this ones borin as sin”

“Boring or not, I love him” Peter began moving in for a kiss, not realizing his mistake until it was too late, he saw Rockets head whip around, pulling back his lips to bear his razor sharp teeth, just shy of biting Peters nose. He grazed the human before they both pulled back, Peter from surprises and Rocket from horror at himself.

“Sorry Pete... I've been.. biting lately. You shouldn't be sittin so close ta me” Rocket said, he'd have mentioned it sooner, but he enjoyed feeling Peter near by, at least one half of him did the other side of him was on edge

Peter didn't look angry, he slowly put his hand around Rocket's snout, forcing it shut, then leaning in, lying a kiss right on his lips. After a moment he pulled away again, not letting his snout loose until his face was at a safe distance. “Nothing you say would make me move away” He smirked “Besides, I'm not exactly new to your biting~” He cooed.

Rocket punched his arm, smiling with his eyes closed, laughing gently. It made his stomach bounce slightly, Rocket put his hand on it, rubbing the spherical curve, he noticed Peters longing eyes staring “They've been movin like crazy since this morning” he informed. He took Peters hand in his, moving it towards his belly and placing it overtop.

“I want ya ta have time with yer kids.. I know yer a sentimental bastard” He let Peters hand wonder his pregnant curve “I can't promise I'll let ya touch every night, so ya better get yer fill now” He teased.

“I must have bored them to sleep”He trailed his hand up the tight skin, not feeling any movement

Rocket smiled “Good, make yerself useful ta me! Keep em still”

Peters hand met Rockets midsection, the roundest part of his stomach “You're a lot bigger then I remember, Think they're due soon?”

Rocket leaned back on his hands “no.. I was hopin fer the few week term, but I think I’m over due fer that. Probably gonna be a few more months like a humie” He sighed “I've not even started lookin fer a good place ta give birth yet, So I'm not expectin them anytime soon. Least this means they got good chance a bein more like you”

“I don't care what they look like, their yours, so I'll love them”

“Heh, if ya love em then pray they come out at least mostly human, It ain't easy livin when yer flesh is a delicious meal on most planets”

“No one will hurt them, they got the guardians personally watching out for them. And two badass fathers to teach them how to kick butt and build guns, not to mention dance” Peter leaned in, kissing Rocket's belly and cooing lightly to it, whispering gentle, affectionate things to his children. It all made Rocket embarrassed, but he didn't interrupt, Peter needed this connection. Rocket closed his eyes, trying to ignore the nagging feeling to chase Peter off and hide.

“heh so how long until we can share the same bed again huh?” Peter teased, a single finger running circles around Rockets belly button.

“Yer gonna be in the dog house fer a while, an hour I can handle, but tryin ta sleep with ya here wouldn't be possible. I'd wake up half dozed an bite out yer neck”

Peter wrapped his hands over his neck mockingly, making a pained expression “Always so violent Rocket, Reminds me of when you first found out..” He grinned teasingly “I nearly lost my neck that day too”

“Can ya blame me!? It ain't everyday ya get taken in to the doctors for a stomach flu an come out planning where ta buy baby crib” He sighed “Flark, I was pissed at ya”

“Hey! It was only half my fault!” Peter teased, then felt a small movement on his hands, looking down he saw Rocket's belly moving, small bumps pushing out, then disappearing back in again. “Woah, that's weird..”

“Yer tellin me” He sighed

“Hey, you alright? Your furs standing..” Peter pointed out

Rocket hadn't noticed he'd gotten so tense, he even began to tremble a little. Peter took the hint and pulled his hand away, getting confused look from Rocket “You don't gotta stop” He said

“I don't want you uncomfortable” Peter smiled a bit “If we over do it today you might not want to be seen tomorrow.. so I'll wait till then” he pulled on Rocket's sheets, bringing them over his shoulders and gently caressing under his chin. “I miss you, so don't forget to come get me tomorrow” He gave a last charming smile, making Rocket smile back. “miss you too.. take care of em out there”  
“And you take care of yourself in here” Peter shut the door behind him, watching briefly as Rocket curls under his blanket again.


End file.
